Role Play: Fuji Dragon Shrine
January 24th 2014 | Friday | Afternoon The expedition crew has arrived to the lava river in the Fuji Dragon Shrine. "I'm surprised that the mountain led us to an underground lava river," says the sheriff. "Yeah you are right," says the other officer. "How do we get across?" "Like this," says Hart as he jumps across to a floating lava rock platform. Hart sticks his Key Sword in the ground of the entrance to keep the platform from moving. "C'mon guys!" Zerxes walks up. "Wish I ahd those teleportation crystals... Hmm.." Zerxes begins using his surveying skills, and scouts out the area. Arris walks up still covering his ears. "AHHHH I need to focus" Arris keeps slowly walking. The Sheriff and the officers jump to the platform. "What are you guys waiting on?!" yells Hart as his body starts to give out from the weight added to the platform. "Jump!" Zerxes follows, and jumps across. Arris does a Super jump across the Lava. He lands on a far Platform. Hart takes away his Key Sword and the plat form begins to float across the lava river. As it floats across the lava river, he sees someone by the Dragon Shrine. "Guys we got trouble," says Hart in worry. "And this trouble is no joke." The creature jumps on the lava platform and it is easy to see in his eyes that he wants a fight. Zerxes draws his bow and 5 arrows. He then begins to fire at the creature. Arris jumps over to the creature and uppercuts it. "Hmm this might be easier than I thought," he says. The creature easily puts up his shield and deflects the five arrows with his shield. When Arris tries to uppercut, the creature also easily blocks with the shield. This leaves Arris wide open and the creature slashes Arris's chest. The slash leaves a burning effect making the cut steam. Hart stands back figuring out what to do. Zerxes uses a Meteor Shot. "AHHHH" Arris screams as he gets Slashed in the chest. Arris Super speeds around the creature and Punches it in the back. The creature glows read and is now invulnerable to damage. It curls up his body as he if were about to unleash a strong attack. Zerxes fires 3 Charge Shots. Arris looks at the Creature with a shocked Expression on his face. "Uhh guys... WE GOTTA GO!" Arris screams to the crew. The creatures lets a big wave of heat, knocking Arris back to the edge of the platform. Hart sees the opening and dashes slashing the creature on his back making him stumble forward, while only one arrow from the three charge shots stun him. Zerxes simply fires 5 normal shots. Arris nearly falls off the Platform but catches himself at the last second. Arris charges at the Creature saying "BRING IT ON!!!!!". Arris punches the creature Rapidly and dodges the Arrows coming at the creature. The rapid fire of the arrow plus the rapid fire of punches creates an insane fury of damage on the creature. Getting hit from every angle. ~Bond created between Zerxes and Arris~ The creature stumbles back and appears to be so injured he can't fight anymore. ~Team Fatality Available: Finish Him!~ The officers raise their gun preparing to fire. No, we might mess things up," said the Sheriff. "Let them kill the creature." Hart slashes upwards on the creature knocking him up in the air, giving Zerxes a chance for an aerial shot. Zerxes uses Aerial Shot with a long arrow. The long arrow goes through the creatures body staying in there as the arrow sticks in the ground with the creature's half dead body on it. This leaves Arris a chance to do the finishing smashing blow. Arris comes down with a Super punch to the Creature. ~Creature is now dead and due to Team Fatality everyone gets 1000 EXP~ "That was the strongest opponent we have ever faced on this journey," says Hart. "I'm sure they'll be more." "Yeah, he was even stronger than that ogre..." Zerxes says, as he tilts his head down a bit in shame. "Ugh, that ogre was a Piece of cake! Why was he so hard?!" Arris exclaims. "Well anyway, I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Arris Taylor" "Yeah you're right," says Hart thinking. "I'm Hart Twilight and if you're wondering what kind of weapon I am wielding, I am wielding something called a Key Sword." "I'm Zerxes, a ranger. I use to live in the forest near Newb York. In a village, I have to visit them sometime.. I enjoy reading, relaxing, and archery." Zerxes says as he scouts the area. "Hmm I need to find some other clothes because I am sick of wearing this Armor" Arris says to everyone. "Yeah I the construction worker said you were looking for clothes," said the sheriff. "I'll give you some clothes when the mission is over. You need to stay in that armor because we don't know when the enemy will attack." Everyone finally reaches the end of the lava river. Hart jumps off the platform. Zerxes jumps off, drawing his bow for safety. Arris jumps off with Part of his cape landing in the lava. "CRAP!" Arris yells. Arris's cape disintegrates. Everyone arrives on this long field of lava earth. "Woah," Hart says in amazement. "So... This... Totally is NOT Creepy.." Zerxes says. "More Lava? Seriously?! I forgot why we're even here!" Arris yells. "We're here to find the source of the Ogres," says Hart. Hart looks further and sees a bag in the distance. "Imma go get that bag!" "We have to stop 'em... Perhaps, I can continue my conquest after this. To be the best damned archer there is..." Zerxes says. "Oh so you think we'll find THE OGRE KING!" Arris says to Hart. "Yeah we don't know who the leaders of the Ogres are," says Hart while running to the bag. "It might even be someone who isn't an Ogre, I don't know." Hart grabs the bag and opens it. ~Hart receives 200 gold~ "Since you helped me when I first needed it Zerxes, lets split it," says Hart while giving him half of the gold coins. ~Zerxes receives 100 gold~ ~Hart now has 100 gold~ "We've been on this journey for like 3 days," says one of the officers. "We should eat." "Thank you, Hart. That means a lot.." Zerxes says as he slowly puts the money away, and smiles. "Sure, I can go for some grub." Zerxes says excited. "Aww no monet for me?" Arris says in Dismay. "Yeah I need something to eat" "Okay lets cook that Ogre slime!" yells Hart. "Everyone give me their slime." Zerxes gives you the slime, "What the hell are we gonna eat.. Their boogers?!" Zerxes says. Arris gives Hart the slime, "Yeah Zerxes is right..what the hell are we gonna eat?" Arris says. "We're gonna eat their slime," says Hart with a smile. "Nothing else to eat." Hart takes the jars from the officers. "Hey anyone know how to build a skillet from a lava rock?" "I was a blacksmith back then... If you have a hammer, I can do it. It'd be rigid, but I can do it." Zerxes replies. "I miss my cape" Arris says out of no where. "Here use my Key Sword as a hammer," says Hart. "Don't worry it won't break." Hart throws Zerxes his Key Sword. Zerxes catches, he poors water from his backpack on the rock to cool it. He begins to hammer at it, after a few minutes, its done. Its a small cracked, and rigid skillet. Arris Grabs the skillet "Hmm" Arris Rubs his hand Across the Skillet to make it smoother."There yah go" Arris hands the Smoothed out Skillet to Hart. ~Zerxes gains Building Skills~ ~Arris's Building Skills increase by 200~ Thanks guys. Hart pours all the ogre slime into the skillet and begins to cook it above a small pond of Lava. The slime begins to sizzle and turn solid like eggs. It eventually turns into thick chunks like meat. "Done!" yelled Hart happily. "I just need to add seasoning!" Hart uses plants from everyone's clothes and cleans it with water from Zerxes's backpack. He then adds it to the Ogre slime. ~Hart has gained Cooking Skills~ Hart serves everyone out in their jar. "Hope it's good," says Hart with a smile. "Thanks" Zerxes says as he eats the slime, he stops.. His face is in disguise, then he smiles. "Heh, g-good" Zerxes says as he chugs the slime down and sits down.. "Phew..." He then begins to read an archery book. "Well I'm kind of a Picky eater so.. yeah" Arris eats the slime "....MMMM THIS STUFF TASTES GOOD!" Arris yells he slups the slime down he then Sits down And looks at his burned cape in the Lava "I'll miss you" Hart eats the slime. "Woah I cook better than I thought," he says in surprise. "Yeah you can cook," says the officers with their mouths full. ~Everyone's Health is replenished~ When Zerxes tries to read the archery book, it is in so much detail he cannot comprehend. The techniques must be beyond his level. "Urgh..." Zerxes says as he puts his book away and stands. "Best get moving, get past this lake of lava.." Zerxes says. "So when do you think we'll pass to the other side?" Arris asks everyone. "You're hallucinating Zerxes, there is no lake of lava," says Hart in a confused look. "You are too Arris. Snap out of it! Must be that Ogre slime." Zerxes shakes his head, "oh!" Zerxes says as he looks around. He then says "Lets go then". Arris looks confused "what the?" Arris says in confusion "Anyway, lets get a move on" Hart runs into the distant field, and the officers follow along with the Sheriff. "C'mon guys lets go!" Zerxes slowly follows, looking around. Arris follows "Ugh all this walking is getting Tedious" Arris says. Everyone finally reached to a stop. At the stop is the Ogre General. "Ah so you have arrived," says the Ogre General. "How about we begin." ~Boss Battle Mode Engaged~ The general sends his four Hell Hounds to attack first. "Guys we have incoming trouble!" exclaims Hart as he takes his Key Sword from Zerxes. Zerxes draws his bow and arrows. He fires 4 meteor shots, one at each hound. Arris charges towards one of the Hell Hounds screaming "BRING IT ON!!!!!!!" The hounds all get hit by the 4 meteor shots but since they are hell hounds the fire has no effect on them. The hound Arris charges to opens her mouth wide to eat Arris alive, showing her sharp fangs. And one hound charges to Zerxes, another charges to Hart, and the last charges to the officers. The hound tries to headbutt Zerxes, the hounds against Hart tries to tail whip him. And the one against the officers roar to knock them over. Zerxes fires a charged shot straight into the mouth of the hound charging him, he then jabs it in the eye with the blades on his bow. Arris jumps over the Hell hound, grabs her tail and throws her far away. The shot Zerxes shoots is successful and the Hell Hound begins to choke but when Zerxes tries to jab him in the eye the hell hound closes his eye lids and his thick fur successfully blocks the blades of his bow. Since the Hell Hound's eyes are closed it's another chance for Zerxes to attack. The Hell Hound is thrown but flips in mid air and comes straight down to land on Arris and crush him. Hart jumps over the tail whip and lands on the tail and begins to run on it stabbing his Key Sword into the Hell Hound's back. The officers shoot at the Hell Hound but it's thick fur just absorb the bullets and it releases a roar knocking all of them down. Zerxes fires 2 charged shots with long arrows into the head. Arris gives the dog a Super Punch. The Hound begins to fall over on the floor as it slowly begins to die. "How dare you anger me," yells the Ogre General. He picks up a lava rock and throws it in the sky as it comes down so fast it catches on fire like a meteor. It begins coming down on Zerxes. Due to the weight, size, and fur of the hound the punch does minor damage and Arris is crushed under the hound. The hound rolls over leaving Arris in a crater, and as the hound is rolling over it leaves an opening for Arris. When Hart stabs his Key Sword into the hound the hound falls to the ground but then grabs Hart, to where he can't dodge and Hart is thrown. "Don't open fire," says the Sheriff after getting up from being roared on. "I got this." Zerxes runs from the way, he attempts to re-group with the officers. Arris Jumps up into the air and comes back down with a Punch to the hell hound. The Sheriff pressed his police badge which was star shaped, and his suit began to transform. It turns out the reason the Sheriff wasn't using guns was because he is a Brawler. Arris got the Hell Hound in the stomach when he came down with a punch. The Hell Hound threw up some lava at Arris while Arris was still in his punch position. Hart landed on his feet and begins to charge back on the hound as the hound charges back at him. "Hey! You asshole! You almost killed me with that rock!" Zerxes says furiously and in raging stress. Arris dodges the Lava. Arris Turns around in shock to see that the Sherrif is a Brawler. Arris runs and kicks the Hell hound then runs over to the Sherrif "SHERRIF!?!? You're a Brawler!??!" Arris said in Astonishment. The ogre general ignores Zerxes's rude anger. Arris knocks out the hound with his kick and the hound is hit by her own throw up. "Yes and I forgot to introduce myself," says the Sheriff. "I am Brandon Griffin the strongest Sheriff to ever live in Erol!" Brandon Griffin dashes towards the hound and opens her mouth open. "Officers fire!" he exclaims. "Give her something to eat!" The officers fire and the hound's insides get all messed up and it is defeated. Hart collides with the hound and his high strength knocks it back. He then uses his Key Sword to make the finishing blow defeating the hound. ~All Hounds Defeated~ ~Every Player gains 400 EXP~ "Ah you humans are impressive," says the Ogre General smiling. "Time for the real fight." He gets up out of his chair and walks to the battlefield. Zerxes stands there, he looks brave and is not scared. He pulls his bow. "Lets go then..." Zerxes says grimly as he walks foward and stops near his party. "Yeah Bring it on..Mother fucker." Arris says as he stands near Zerxes. "This guy's no joke," says Hart worried. The Ogre stomps his foot and uses Shockwave. Hart jumps over the shockwave. Zerxes does the same, in mid air he fires a charged shot at the eyes of the ogre general. Arris jumps too, he Jumps high and lands on the ogre's head. The Ogre swipes his hand at Hart and Zerxes while they are in the air. Hart lands on the Ogre's arm and begins to run up his arm to his head. The Ogre General eats Zerxes's arrows and takes no damage only to tilt his face upwards to spit it back out with the same damage and speed at Arris while Arris is on his head. Zerxes is hit, he hits a rock and stands. He begins to fire once more. Firing 5 charged shots. Arris dodges the Arrows and punches the Ogre's skull. The arrows move so fast Arris barely dodges and it cuts the front of his body. The hit on the Ogre's skull is successful and the Ogre General takes damage. The Ogre grabs Arris by his body and puts Arris in front of him to block the five charged shots. Hart runs up his arm and hits the Ogre in his face to distract him, making the charged shots miss Arris and hit the Ogre. Arris is dropped on the ground safely. ~Brandon Griffin can now be called by any player to come help them, due to his insane Speed; but can only be called by one player for each rotation~ "Call me when you need my help," says Brandon. "Hey, Brandon! I'll create an opening!" Zerxes yells for Brandon's aid as he continuously fire arrows in the face of the ogre to distract it. Arris jumps up again and tries to meet the Ogre with an Uppercut. "Time to boost!" yells Brandon happily. Brandon warps through time and appears in front of the Ogre's face, charging his fist with gold energy to punch the Ogre General knocking the Ogre back. This causes Arris to miss completely. "Oops looks like I took your spotlight," says Brandon. "I'll give you it back since I pity you." Brandon grabs Arris and launches him at the grounded Ogre General. Hart uses the momentum of his Key Sword to launch himself up into the air. Zerxes fires Meteor Shots, 3, as he stands back, being a ranged fighter. "SHADDUP GOLD BOOSTER!" Arris screams as he is launched towards the ogre.Arris puts his fists infront of him and strikes right into the Ogre's chin. Category:Role Play